


Strange Coincidences

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vigilantes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic, Short, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The new vigilante had a british accent, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and had started appearing on the streets - breaking bones and kicking ass - a month ago. You know who else transferred into her wonderful college a month ago, had blond hair, blue eyes and just happened to be british?Klaus Freaking Mikaelson.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Strange Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

_It was strange_ ; honestly it was beyond strange, and way too coincidental, so much so that Caroline was confused about how she apparently had been the only one to even notice it. The new vigilante had a british accent, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and had started appearing on the streets - breaking bones and kicking ass - a month ago. You know who else transferred into her wonderful college a month ago, had blond hair, blue eyes and just happened to be british? 

_Klaus Freaking Mikaelson_. 

Still, there was _no one_ making the connection, _how?_ She always thought the whole Clark Kent and Superman thing very dumb, like how could they not see that the dude just took his glasses off? In retrospect, Caroline wondered if she had wasted too much of her time making her disguise perfect, after all everyone in her town was a moron that wouldn’t notice if you were a vigilante even if every signal pointed to you. 

_Did he know?_

No. _Maybe_. No, he couldn’t. _Although_ , The Hybrid, was quite fond of flirting with her persona, - B+, everyone called her B plus though which ruined the whole name, she was supposed to be B positive, damn it - and Klaus was always flirting with her, so he either knew or he was a playboy - yeah, he was a playboy, charming everyone around him. 

_Klaus totally didn’t know._

Caroline was looking over the streets, sitting on a random roof and ready to save anyone that needed it. 

“You looked beautiful today as well, love.” The Hybrid said, hovering above her head.

His power was so convenient, he could just fly around without a fuss, _lucky him_. Realizing what he had said, she rolled her eyes, “Of course I do- _wait_ , what do you mean by looked?”

“At uni, without the costume? I quite enjoy seeing your face without the mask, after all.”

“ _You know who I am_?!” Caroline yelled.

“I know we’ve never actually discussed it, but I thought we _both_ knew who we were. I mean, it was obvious.” he grinned, liking how confusion suited her so well, with her puffy red cheeks and bright blue eyes.

“ _You_ were obvious, I was careful.”

“I’ve seen you use your telekinesis because you were too angry at the snack machine - _you destroyed it_. Also, there really isn’t anyone as lovely as you in the whole of this forsaken town, so it had to be you.”

“I-you-ugh, will you stop flying around and sit your ass down! I can’t talk like this.”

“Yes, _Caroline_. As long as you don’t throw me against a wall out of frustration.”

“No promises, _Klaus_.” she smiled sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
